Ingrid Thompson
Ingrid Thompson, known as the Detonator, was an Anarchist and an antagonist in Renegades. Early Life Ingrid was a long-time ally for the Anarchists. Not much is known of her life before joining the Anarchists. It is said in Renegades that when Nova was young Ingrid was the one who taught her how to fight, with her hands and whatever she could turn into a weapon. Involvement Book 1: Renegades During Renegades Ingrid begins to doubt in Nova's loyalty to the Anarchists after she doesn't help Ingrid kill Adrian and his team at the library. When the Renegades raid the tunnels, Leroy Flinn kicks her out of the Anarchists for tricking Nova, almost getting her killed and nearly blowing her cover. She later appears to offer Nova a deal to fake their deaths which Nova accepts. When she and Nova (as Nightmare) are fighting Ingrid betrays the plan and throws a bomb at Nova, presumably killing her. After Adrain apprehends her and the Council shows up Ingrid begins to blow up Cosmopolis park. While this is happening Nova appeared and shot her in the head, killing her. Book 2: Archenemies Appearance Ingrid had dark brown skin and coiled black hair. Her Detonator uniform consisted of tall boots, slim khaki pants, and a blue cropped top. She wore metallic blue armbands that spiraled from her shoulders to her wrists. Personality Shown in the books, Ingrid was a very ruthless person. She never gave anyone the pity they thought they deserved. She was very impulsive and unpredictable. You could never guess what was going on inside her head. She was also a very dangerous person. Ingrid was shown to be very clever and intelligent. When coming up with a plan to pretend that Nova was dead so they would get off her case, we saw Ingrid planning non-stop over the plan. She took hard work and fought for everything she did. She was loyal to the Anarchists, and when she saw Nova's loyalty, she had no doubt in mind that they should kick off Nova from them. In her mind, if you weren't loyal to the Anarchists, she wouldn't be loyal to you. And this was proven when Ingrid attempted to kill Nova, but Nova ended up killing her instead. Description by Marissa Meyerhttp://renegades.universeofmarissameyer.com/characters/ "As Detonator, Ingrid can create bombs out of thin air and is an explosives expert. Impulsive, ruthless, and volatile, Ingrid is extremely dangerous. You’d better be on her good side if you want to stay in one piece. In Ingrid’s opinion, the Anarchists have been too patient for too long. It’s time to wreak some havoc, and if you disagree, stay out of the way." Death After blowing up the funhouse Nova shot Ingrid in the head while trying to maintain her cover. Powers and Abilities *'Explosives:' Ingrid had the gift of creating bombs from gasses in the atmosphere. Equipment Weapons Other Equipment Relationships Nightmare "I liked Nightmare. Always have. She was a lot like me in a lot of ways - always willing to do what had to be done. But I could see the writing on the wall. It was only a matter of time before she betrayed us, betrayed all of us." - Ingrid Thompson, the Detonator, about Nova/Nightmare Ingrid cared for Nova, but her primary alliance was with the Anarchists. When she saw that Nova's loyalty began to falter, she thought it would be better to get rid of her. Nova reminded Ingrid of herself, but in the end, that similarity was not enough to keep the two loyal to each other. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Anarchists Category:Appears in Renegades Category:Prodigy Category:Female Category:Dead